


The Modshambrosia Kinktober

by modambrosia, Undertale_Writing_Challenges



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (K)inktober, (wink), Begging, Bitch Virgin Red, Blindfolds, Both of us, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Domberry, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Face-Sitting, Fellcest - Freeform, First Times, Inktober, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Small Penis, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Trapped In Wall Sex, Watersports, another collab, beware the women who are bad at tagging, deep-throating, oh yeah we're doing it, red: world's best cocksucker, tra la la beware the woman who is bad at tagging, women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modambrosia/pseuds/modambrosia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertale_Writing_Challenges/pseuds/Undertale_Writing_Challenges
Summary: 31 days of skeleton porn. are u feelin spooky yet??





	1. Deep-Throating & Face-Sitting (Honeymustard)

**Author's Note:**

> Mod: happy 1st day of halloween its time to get real spooky!!! and whats scarier than skeletons fucking each other!!!! ps i love u
> 
> Sham: i will continuously pester mod through these 31 days until her notes are lengthy i promise
> 
> ANYWAYS WE'RE BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH COLLAB FICS EVEN THOUGH WE HAVEN'T FINISHED THE FIRST ONE SHUT UP WE'LL GET THERE OKAY! IT'S SPOOKTOBER GUYS IT'S TIME TO GET SKELETONY WHSDFIASDF WHOOO
> 
>  
> 
> Follow us on Tumblr:
> 
> @modambrosia and @undertale-writing-challenges

Stretch likes to think of himself as a patient monster. He’s in no rush to do anything, really, and he can sit and relax for much longer than most other people.    
  
However, Red has been staring silently at his dick for about three minutes now and it’s getting a little  _ hard  _ to keep quiet for much longer. 

 

“doin’ alright down there, Mr. ‘World’s Best Cocksucker’?” Stretch finally speaks up, raising a brow bone at the other and tilting his head. “i know it’s real pretty, but i promise it’s even better once you actually put it in your mouth.” 

 

_ “shut up!  _ I’m just...buildin’ up the suspense, is all!” Stretch snorts, and Red gives him a furious growl. It’s painfully obvious Red hasn’t got a single clue what he should do next, but Stretch is having enough fun watching him flounder that he’s willing to ignore the throbbing in his dick at the moment. Red shifts back and forth on his knees, eye lights flitting up every few seconds to see if Stretch is still watching him. 

 

“this is the part where you put it in your mouth,” Stretch stage whispers. Red actually whines (and Stretch has to admit, it’s a good sound for him) before reaching a small, clawed hand up and wrapping it gently around the orange cock in front of him. 

 

“i know,  _ i know _ , i just… i, uh--” Stretch has never seen the other so unsure of himself. Red had been so  _ keen  _ to boast about his sexual prowess, flaunting himself around like some prize to be won, but now that the opportunity has presented himself, he seems suddenly shy. When he speaks again, it’s nothing more than a whisper, head bowed as if he’s ashamed to meet Stretch’s eyes. “i ain’t never done nothin’ like this before.”

 

Red’s been all bark and no bite. 

 

“hey, no judgement here. you want me to show you how?” No words are said, but Red gives a stiff nod of his head. Stretch reaches down and eases Red’s hand off of his length, placing it instead against his hip bone. Placing one hand on each side of Red’s skull, he slowly guides him forward; Red’s mouth seems to drop open on instinct, puffing out short, hot gasps that get stronger the closer he gets. The first touch of Stretch’s cock on Red’s tongue has both of them groaning. Stretch is prepared to go slowly-- it’s Red’s first time, after all.    
  
Red has other plans. 

 

“oh, fucking-- holy shit!” Red has shot forward like a bullet, the entirety of Stretch’s cock shoved into his mouth like he was a man starved, desperate for something to eat. He gurgles around it, tongue writhing against the underside, and looks up at Stretch with tears in his sockets and a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. 

 

“never done this before  _ my ass,”  _ Stretch chokes out.    
  
Red pulls off of him and quips out, “what, you think i don’t watch porn?” before immediately diving back in. 

 

“don’t talk with your mouth full,” Stretch shoots back, using the hand he has resting against Red’s skull to push him down until he chokes. He rolls his hips up, grinding himself further into the constricting heat of Red’s throat. “it’s--  _ nngh-- _ impolite.” Red glares up at Stretch because, really,  _ this guy  _ is calling  _ him  _ impolite? He swallows around him, forcing himself just a little farther, to take just a little  _ more.  _

 

It’s all the invitation Stretch needs, apparently, and Red struggles to gasp around the cock that’s suddenly forcing it’s way down his throat. The hands placed on either side of his skull have slid to the back and are holding him in place as Stretch thrusts, in and out, in and out, blindly seeking out release. His head is aching, the magical construct of his throat is raw from the rough treatment, and his cunt is dripping into an obscene little puddle on the floor beneath him. Red would honestly be pissed if it wasn’t all so fucking hot. 

 

His head is swimming from the lack of oxygen and there are tears brimming from the edges of his eye sockets as Stretch fucks up into him, relentless. There’s nothing he can do but hold onto the bones of the other’s legs as he’s used like a toy. Completely pliant and willing underneath Stretch’s touch, Red submits, letting the other chase his pleasure in his mouth. 

 

Stretch’s voice drops incredibly low after a few minutes of this, the phalanges cradling Red’s skull suddenly digging in and creating a strangely delicious burn. Red blinks up through his tears and sees sweat dripping down the other’s face, mouth curled into a snarl and a desperate look in his eyes. 

 

“i-i’m bouta cum, and if you don’t wanna choke, you’re gonna wanna pull off, honey.” 

 

Red understands that he’s only trying to be nice, but the implication that he wouldn’t be able to handle whatever Stretch gave to him is irksome. Determined to prove the other wrong, Red pitches forward until his nasal ridge is snug against Stretch’s pelvis and then swallows a few times in quick succession. Above him, he hears a shocked, guttural moan, which is his only warning before his mouth is filled to the brim with hot, sticky liquid. Red struggles to swallow as much as he can, but after three or four thick spurts, he’s forced to pull off and splutter around the rest; Stretch keeps coming, ropes of cum jetting forward and decorating his face.

 

When Stretch finally comes down from his high and lets his gaze drop back between his legs, Red’s expression is nothing short of lecherous; one eye screwed shut and his tongue lewdly hanging from his mouth. The sight of his cum dripping from the other’s face stirs something deeply possessive in him, and he leans forward to cup Red’s cheek in his hand, using his thumb to drag more of his sticky release into his mouth. “good boy,” He murmurs, more of an afterthought than anything, but the gentle praise has Red’s cheeks lighting up. “such a good boy for me.”

 

Red moves his legs together, trying to create some sort of friction, trying to give himself just a little bit of  _ relief.  _ “yeah, uh, are you forgettin’ somethin’?” he’s quick to try and brush of the other’s compliments, to try and regain some sort of semblance of control like he wasn’t just drooling over Stretch’s cock. In lieu of words, Stretch reaches down to hook his hands under Red’s arms, hoisting him up and seating both of them on the bed. Red squawks and flounders around as his crotch is made level with Stretch’s face. A thick, hot tongue sneaks out to lick through the slick that’s dripping from his slit, and it feels so good that Red barely has the presence of mind to be embarrassed about the wanton moan he lets out. 

 

“of course not,” Stretch purrs out, hot breath ghosting against Red’s wetness. “after all, good boys deserve rewards.” 


	2. Watersports and Begging (Classic Fontcest)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwo my loves i hope u all have a great day and i hope this piss fic is the cherry on top of ur great day!!   
> -Mod
> 
>  
> 
> HAPPY SECOND DAY OF THIS TRASH HOW YOU DOIN 
> 
> uh so highkey this is??? my most secret kink but also my secret at all because I ask everyone to write it for me so I mean like it’s not that secret. this is like my second time writing it and mods never written it before and she was like ‘u take the lead’ but I’m just as lost???? like???
> 
> ANYWAYS ENJOY SOME SKELETONS PISSING BECAUSE THEY DO THAT NOW ACCORDING TO ME.  
> -Sham
> 
>  
> 
> Follow us on Tumblr:
> 
> @modambrosia and @undertale-writing-challenges

Sans knew he was in trouble the first time his brother had brought it up to him. The embarrassing kink he’d always knew he had had been discovered by the other (he’s not sure how, he’d always been  _ careful,  _ deleting his browsing history, making sure Papyrus was out of the house before even thinking of doing anything,) and it was apparently “JUST AS EASY AS FIGURING OUT YOUR CRUSH FOR ME!” When Papyrus had first brought it up, he was nothing short of  _ mortified.  _ Scrambling for excuses, ways to deflect, outright trying to lie, but his brother was having none of it. He’d let Sans off with just a smile and a promise of ‘discussing it, and maybe trying it sometime’, for which Sans was thankful.    
  
Until Papyrus made a point of discussing it  _ all the time.  _   
  
Almost every time they were having sex for the next month, Papyrus would bring it up. A subtle comment here, an outright request there, Papyrus always found some way to bring it up. It was unbearable, not because he didn’t want to take Papyrus up on his offer, but instead because he wanted it so fucking badly. Papyrus had even begun to bring it up right when Sans was getting close, knowing that even just thinking about it would bring Sans over the edge into an earth-shatteringly good climax. 

 

The thing that finally broke Sans was coming home to find Papyrus waiting for him with a comically large container of water and a patient smile on his face.    
  


His brain sort of… went on autopilot. He remembers saying some sort of deflective comment (‘this some sort of new training regimen?’ or ‘gift from undyne?’, something cringe-worthy for sure. he wasn’t exactly operating at his best.) and Papyrus had shut him down instantly. He remembers being lead up the stairs and into the bathroom, remembers his brother explaining every detail of his little plan and… he remembers saying yes. 

 

And now here he was.

 

Stripped to the (hah) bone, arousal heightening, and waste magic swirling in the bladder he doesn’t quite exactly have. It had been an exhausting process that got him here. Papyrus came up every half hour to give him a glass of water (and a teasing little stroke on his cock) until Sans started complaining about his discomfort…  _ Then,  _ it was every 15 minutes. Every glass pushing just a little bit more magic into his Soul, magic he can’t quite exactly use, that eventually filtered down to swirl and put pressure on his Soul. The need to release was strong. Almost as strong as his desire to be good for Papyrus.

 

By the time his brother finally decides he’s had enough, there are tears in his eyes and his knees were knocking together. His cock was so swollen and leaking so much pre that he had no idea whether he’d piss or come first. Papyrus sits on the edge of the tub, looking down at Sans with such fondness that it’s embarrassing. A bare hand reaches down towards him (he’d taken his gloves off-- didn’t want to make a mess) and Sans hisses through his teeth when Papyrus gently glides his fingers across Sans’ abdomen.    
  
“HOW ARE YOU FEELING, SANS?” His voice echoes off of the linoleum and tile, and Sans groans, both hands clenched into fists at his sides.    
  
“like i’m  _ close,”  _ he whimpers. He doesn’t bother clarifying what exactly he’s close  _ to _ because he genuinely has no idea. Every breath he takes makes the sharp ache in his bladder throb, and his cock feels so sensitive that even just shifting around in the tub makes it bob around and dribble to the tub floor. And  _ fuck,  _ Papyrus just keeps rubbing him, alternating between gentle pressure on his abdomen and teasing brushes against his shaft. When one of his phalanges moves far up enough to pass over the head of his cock, Sans gasps and hunches forward; a small spurt of liquid shoots from the tip, a mixture of pre and piss, and it feels so good that it burns.    
  
“oh stars-- Paps, please,  _ please--”  _ Sans isn’t entirely sure what he’s begging for; for Papyrus to make him come or finally give him permission to just  _ let go. _   
  
Papyrus finally takes pity on him, grasping Sans’ cock in a firm hand and starting a punishing pace, watching with rapt attention as he draws out more and more little drips until it’s almost a weak stream, like a faucet that was only slightly turned on. Sans groans out, filthy and low, a hand shooting down to grab at his brother’s wrist-- not there to stop him, there to ground himself as he’s suddenly brought  _ right  _ to the edge, teetering so close but  _ something  _ stopping him. 

 

“Papyrus-- please,  _ stars,  _ p-p _ lease  _ let me-- let me--” Come? Let go? It’s a toss-up at this point. He’s not sure what he wants more desperately.

 

But Papyrus only shakes his head; the whole point of this was to keep going until Sans lost control… And that’s the whole reason he’s doing this for his brother. The whole reason his own cock is summoned and  _ straining  _ in the confines of his pants. The whole reason he forced himself to ignore his own arousal, pacing in the living room and just  _ thinking  _ about how sweet it will be to watch Sans lose it. His brother is doing this to lose control. And  _ he’s  _ doing it to wrench every bit of it away.

 

“gods,  _ please, pl-- hnng!--  _ bro i can’t, i  _ can’t--”  _

 

“Then don’t,” Papyrus’ voice drops low into that tone that has Sans shuddering from the ghost memory of many past nights, and for a moment, he’s  _ relieved,  _ finally he can-- “But I’m not going to  _ let  _ you, brother. You  _ don’t _ have my permission. You know what to say if it’s too much.” Sans wants to talk back but all he can get out is a strangled yelp when Papyrus takes a firm grasp of his shaft. He stares down at his cock in the much larger hand, watches Papyrus squeeze pre out of the tip, and he feels that first crack in his composure like a shock of lightning.    
  
“please, please, please!” He cries, hips jerking into Papyrus’ hold of their own accord. He almost screams when his brother twists his grip around the tip and a quick jet of piss comes out. He continues to plead for something, anything,  _ everything,  _ A finger sneaks to his slit and swipes back and forth there, teasing the opening, and Sans knows that he’s done. His body shakes and convulses and he’s moaning like a whore as he pisses himself. The warmth streams out and settles beneath him, trickling down along his femurs in rivulets.    
  
Papyrus murmurs soft praises while Sans keens and writhes in place and those words keep him grounded. The relief of finally releasing has his back arching and toes curling, pleasure rocking through him and bringing tears to his eyes. All the while his brother keeps teasing his cock, stroking up and down at a fast pace and coaxing everything that he can out of him. “oh--  _ stars!” _

 

Sans body locks up, another, thicker spurt of magic rushing from him as he’s suddenly thrown off the edge. His body fights between tensing and relaxing, the relief of letting go blending with the force of his orgasm, morphing and twisting together, and he can’t tell where one starts and the other begins. He’s coming harder than he ever has in his life, chanting his brother’s name as he sobs through it, shuddering hard and crying out.

 

When he finally comes down from his high, when the stream of magic rushing from him finally pittles to a stop, his knees give out on him and he hits the floor with a  _ thud.  _ He takes in a gasping breath, trying to regain his grip on reality as Papyrus bends down to press a little kiss on his forehead. “amazing,” Sans hears himself murmur, panting and desperately trying to catch his breath. 

 

“AS ALWAYS BROTHER,” Papyrus brags, clearly pleased with himself. But then, he bends down to whisper in his lack of ear, “But, I’m afraid,  _ we’re not quite done yet. _ ”


	3. Sensory Deprivation (LazyBerry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mod: sorry this chapter is boofin ive literally never done this kink before but i hope it meets papyrus' standards. and yours too but especially papyrus. ANYWAYS i wuv u (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ
> 
> Sham: this chapter was all mod uhhh yeah i wrote like one paragraph and then went to post the first chapter and like a gremlin she wrote like all of it while I was gone wE WERE SUPPOSED TO HAVE PUT A PAUSE ON IT MOD GOD DAMN IT YOU NERD
> 
> anyways yeah all credit goes to her she finished it up aaaaand yeah. enjoy. the. sensory deprivation.

It’s quiet. Quiet and dark. Sans shifts in place on the bed, relishing the quiet shuffling noises his bones make against the sheets. The blindfold is a gentle pressure on his skull that blacks out every trace of light, and his eye lights dimmed themselves out a while ago after going long enough without any visual stimulus. 

 

“Color,” Blue murmurs from somewhere to his right, voice echoing in the otherwise still air of their bedroom. “Green,” Sans whispers back. His voice sounds impossibly louder with nothing to distract him from noticing it.    
  
Blue doesn’t respond, but instead hums a pleasant little noise. Everything remains still for a few moments until Sans suddenly feels a gloved hand settle on his sternum. He gasps in surprise and jolts against his bonds, but calms quickly once he registers the presence of Blue. It’s a welcomed weight against his body-- he was starting to feel a bit floaty in the prolonged darkness.    
  
Blue starts to move his hand up and down against the bone, each pass growing longer and longer before starting to drift to the side as well; Sans doesn’t bother biting back his moans when Blue teases along each bone of his ribs. 

 

Without being able to watch, the nerves in his magic are that much more sensitive. He has no idea where Blue will go next, which bone will be brushed up against, tweaked, scraped. It’s a delicious torture and he can feel his cock start to drip slick on to the sheets.The way he’s denied the wonderful sight of his boyfriend, he’s forced to only focus on the  _ feeling,  _ something Blue had been trying to get him to do for a while. 

 

Sans can’t predict where he’s going to touch him next, each caress causing him to jolt in surprise and shiver, Blue’s normally cold touch lighting him on fire. His eye lights flicker to life again in an effort to get just a peek at what’s being done to him, what facial expressions Blue might be making, the way the trees blow in the wind through the window, the way their bodies cast shadows in the room as the two of them move on the bed--

 

Nothing. Absolutely nothing, save for Blue’s electrifying touch. 

 

The hand leaves his upper body and Sans whines into the air. Blue chuckles at the reaction he’s able to draw, but says nothing. Sans squirms in place for what feels like eons hoping for any sort of stimulation to soothe the ache in his bones (and his cock,  _ especially  _ his cock, fuck he’s hard as a rock--)    
  
As if hearing his thoughts, both of Blue’s hands wrap around his length without warning. Sans curses and attempts to buck up into the hold, but the restraints keep him solidly in place. Blue makes quick work of it, twisting the hand around his shaft while cupping the head of his weeping cock with the other hand and grinding his palm against the rounded tip. It’s all at once too much and not enough; the sudden stimulus to his cock feels electrifying but after so many light, teasing touches, he’s desperate for  _ more  _ even as Blue gives him a punishing pace. He can only imagine what it would feel like for Blue to take him, to have that tight pussy wrapped around him. So hot...so wet...so fucking  _ tight... _

 

Just as Sans begins to delve deeper into that fantasy, a lesser God somewhere answers his prayers, and he wails a broken moan when he feels something warm and sinfully wet envelope his cock. A few seconds of hip bucking has him realizing that it’s not Blue’s cunt, but his mouth. Blue swallows him down to the root and sets a breathtaking pace, bobbing fast enough to make Sans’ head spin.    
  
If he could see, he would watch Blue work; the smaller skeleton has a way of always making sucking cock look like an art, all glittering spit down his chin and stars in his eyes. With his lack of vision, however, Sans can only  _ feel,  _ and he’s positive he’s died and been brought to some sort of heaven.    
  
Blue’s mouth is tight like a vice around his length, the pseudo muscles of his throat bumping into the head of his cock with every dip. It’s wetter than wet, Blue’s saliva adding to the already sopping wet of Sans’ pre and creating an unbearably slippery, teasing drag; it makes a filthy squelching sound that sends shivers up his spine. Sans can’t say anything anymore, too overcome with sensation. All he can manage is desperate sobbing and moaning, voice rising in pitch the closer he gets to the edge.    
  
Normally, Sans can tell when Blue is about to do something mischievous-- he always gets a glint in his eye, a devilish look on his face that just screams ‘I’m about to blow your mind.’ Now, Sans is flying blind, certain that Blue has something in store for him but with no idea when that will happen or what it could be. So when Blue begins to hum low and loud around him, Sans had no way to prepare himself for the onslaught of pleasure.    
  
He cums with a scream and Blue lets him, continues to hum and suck him through the waves of bliss that crash over him. Sans has never felt so sensitive in his life, as though every nerve in his body is on edge because he couldn’t see what was coming for him. The afterglow has him feeling lighter than air as he floats in the endless black, and when Blue snuggles up to him after removing his restraints and reaches up to slip the blindfold off Sans reaches a hand up to stop him.    
  
“No, leave it on...it’s peaceful.”    
  
He drifts off in the calm of the darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu follow us on Tumblr
> 
> @modambrosia  
> @undertale-writing-challenges


	4. Spitroasting and Spanking (ClassicCherryBerry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its like thanksgiving where u roast the pig but the pig is red and horny and also not on fire and also not a pig. also it has a dick in its pussy. and its mouth. so its actually nothing like thanksgiving where u roast the pig.  
> ....do people roast a pig on thanksgiving?? am i even in the right holiday? ANYWAYS heres some porn its probably tastier than the thanksgiving pork o( ❛ᴗ❛ )o  
> -Mod
> 
> oh yeah we’re still doing this goin strong four days in yeah here we go
> 
> so highkey the cherryberry was more or less based on an RP mod and I are doing that is a solid 70% porn at this point and neither of us can deny it like the only difference is red is average sized and blue has a wee wee but yeah that was a solid bit of inspiration sOOO yeah 
> 
> ALSO WE SORTA GOTTA MASH OUR FAVORITE SHIPS CHERRYBERRY AND KUSTARD SO THIS WAS P FUN ENJOY SJFKAJDJF  
> -sham
> 
>  
> 
> fowwow us on tumbwew @modambrosia and @undertale-writing-challenges

Red knew his boyfriend had been up to something, the little devious shit had been more secretive than usual with him. Normally, when Blue plans something, he’ll drop the other little hints and clues, getting Red all excited and prepared… But this time, Blue’d been doing his best to _hide_ whatever it was he was working on. Hushed phone calls he’d take to another room, texts he’d always make sure Red didn’t peek at, curious and unannounced absences… At first, Red had only thought the worst, Blue’s suspicious behavior striking fear into him, the thought that he was _cheating_ on him present in his mind every time his little lover scurried off to answer a call or a text.

 

That couldn’t have been farther from the truth.

 

Everything fell into place when Blue led him to their shared bedroom, all excited giggles and lustful little looks, opening the door to reveal to him just what he’d been planning. Sitting on their bed was another Sans, the ‘original’, the one who’d got to keep his name because he was the first to stumble upon the alternate universes. Red can’t lie, he’s had his sights for the lazy jokester for a while (he was the one who looked most like Blue, and he couldn’t really help seeing his lover when he looked at him.) but he’d always been careful not to let it show. He was far too embarrassed to bring it up, and he’d never do anything without ~~his Daddy’s~~ Blue’s permission.

 

But apparently, Blue not only knew of his desires, but accepted and _supported_ it, if the scantily clad guest in their bedroom had anything to say about it. Sans was wearing a leather corset (Blue’s, something he only wears when he wants to reward Red, apparently they’re close enough in size that it fits Sans, too), his ecto-body formed and, _stars,_ they’re almost identical in that aspect, too. Voluptuous magic had always been a _Sans_ sort of thing.

 

Sans threw him a saucy wink from where he was splayed out lazily across their bed. “‘sup?”

 

Blue shakes his head with a sigh, giggling and looking up at Red with a bright smile (it always astounded Red how his lover always managed to pull of innocent expressions in less-than innocent situations.) “Sorry to be so secretive about this, baby boy. I could tell you were worried,”  Blue walked towards the bed, leaving Red standing awestruck in the doorway. He knelt on the bed behind Sans, and the other sat up, allowing Blue to show him off to Red. “I wanted it to be a surprise and I had to make sure that he’d be just as good for you as you are for me.”

 

Red says nothing. His jaw is hanging open and he notes absentmindedly that he’s already wet, if the overwhelming arousal he’s feeling is any indication. Blue just sits there on the bed with Sans, both of them smiling, _fuck they look so good together,_ waiting patiently for him to wrap his mind around the situation. After a few moments he stumbles toward the bed and falls into the plush of the comforter. Sans opens his arms in a welcoming gesture and Red surges forward, gasping when Sans draws him into a heated kiss.

 

It’s all teeth and tongue, Sans’ magic curling around his own and teasing him in such a way it has him lightheaded. Skeletal hands begin to ghost over his body and whimpers when it’s two pairs of hands instead of one that tease against his magic. Red lets himself be slipped out of his clothes, giggling when hands bump into each other or fumble to reach around one another and he hears Sans mumble, “oh, excuse me, my good man,” around his mouth.

 

Before he knows it he’s naked between the two, body shivering from the cool air of the room coupled with anticipation. Sans cups his jaw with sweaty palms and growls at him playfully. It helps to soothe some of the nerves building up in his gut at the idea of what’s about to come. Sans leans in for another kiss to distract him from the slight pinch of Blue beginning to stretch him out in preparation.   
  
“We’re gonna take such good care of you, baby boy,” Blue croons from his placement at Red’s cunt. Lithe fingers tease around his slit, drawing desperate gasps and groans from Red as he’s played with-- Blue knows him so well, knows just where to pinch, where to tease, where to press. Red’s dripping obscenely on to the bedsheets by the time Blue decides he’s ready, and when Sans pulls away Red whines pitifully at the loss of stimulation at both ends.   
  
Sans hushes him as he sits up onto his knees and lets the girthy cock between his legs to bob like a treat before his eyes. He can feel the head of Blue’s cock press against his cunt, slipping up and down to tease his plump, swollen lips before beginning to press ever so lightly against his opening.

 

God, Blue’s cock is _long,_ and Sans’ is so _wide..._ Red begins to feel the anxiety bubble up in his chest again. His arms and legs tremble where they’re holding him up, and he almost wants to back out. He knows Blue will understand, and he’s almost certain Sans won’t mind (Blue wouldn’t have let him in the room if he thought Sans would be anything but on his best behavior.) The others seem to notice this sudden bout of nerves, because Blue presses a soothing hand on the roundness of one of his cheeks, and Sans gives him a loving, tender look before murmuring, “...are ya ready for the weenie roast?” sending the both of them into a giggle fit.

 

Blue glares at Sans, pulling his mouth tight in a clear grimace. “You’re not helping,” and he just shrugs, a wicked smile on his face that clearly says ‘I’m not trying to help.’ Blue huffs, rolling his eyes before leaning down to murmur next to Red, “You doing okay, Teddybear?”

 

“i-- i’m a little nervous,” Red admits, letting out a shaky breath. “m’not sure if i can… t-take you both…”

 

The pair of skeletons over him coo sweetly at his words and Red flushes from their soft words of encouragement. They pet along his spine and place soft kisses where they can reach, and after a few moments, Red feels relaxed enough to give his consent.   
  
Sans gets a gentle hold of his head, steering him forward enough that his mouth is lined up perfectly with that cobalt glow. Where Sans and Blue normally look so similar, Red now finds himself staring at something entirely foreign. Sans’ cock is a bit stout, but he makes up for it in thickness; it’s almost wide enough that Red wouldn’t be able to wrap his whole hand around it. It drips a bead of precum in a slow string down to the bed and Red looks at it with hunger in his eyes. He drops his jaw and lets his tongue relax to make room for the new intrusion.

 

Just as Red feels the cushiony head of Sans’ cock glide against his tongue there’s a soft prodding against his slit, and he keens as the corona on Blue’s prick catches on his lips as he pops inside. “There we go,” Blue grunts softly as the two of them seem to glide into Red in sync. He feels stuffed already and they’ve only just begun. Red’s never felt so full in his life. It’s too much, it’s unbearable, he’s gonna _explode._

 

He _loves it._

 

Gargling around the weight in his mouth, Red whimpers pathetically, wiggling his hips around in search of stimulation. It’s another few moments before either of them move, and when they finally do, it’s a contrasting rhythm that has Red seeing stars. Every time Sans pulls out and Red is allowed to catch his breath, Blue pushes into him with force enough to knock it out of him. When Blue pulls back and lets him cool down, Sans chokes him on his cock. It’s maddening, bringing tears to his eyes and making his head spin, unable to fully comprehend the pleasure that rocks through him. It’s a slow pace, but it’s enough to bring him to the edge embarrassingly fast, only managing to refrain himself because it _felt so good_ and he didn’t want it to end so quickly.

 

The other two murmur little praises and sweet nothings to him, Sans _very_ keen on calling him a ‘good boy’ and, _fuck,_ Blue must have told him how much it affects him, his praise kink never something he’s been open with. It’s all so gentle and slow, neither of them wanting to overwhelm him with too much too fast, at least, until--

 

Blue brings his hand up, giving Red only a moment to prepare, before crashing it back down quickly, a resounding _smack_ echoing through the room. Red jolts and Sans stills, giving him a moment of reprieve, to catch his breath from the sudden, harsh hit. The pain is sharp and the stinging slowly turns to something fiery and perfect, and Red wails in pleasure as Blue takes note of this. Sans and Blue start back up again, a rapid pace that has Red barely hanging on, interspersed with spankings that burn just this side of satisfying.   
  
As if by magic, Sans manages to gag him right as Blue thrusts hard against that sweet spot deep in his cunt and brings his palm down hard against his ass; Red shrieks and cums _hard,_ harder than he ever has in his life, entire body shaken by the force of his orgasm tearing through him. Blue and Sans follow shortly after and Red hums as he’s pumped full at both ends. He feels stuffed. He feels used. He’s never felt better in his life. Blue pulls out first, teasing his cockhead along the dripping mess he’s made at Red’s cunt. Sans pulls out of his mouth and immediately sweeps Red into a kiss. The two stay like that, kissing and petting him and soothing the small aches he’s beginning to feel, until both of them pull back and stare at him expectantly. _How did we do,_ he can hear the unanswered questions in the air, _did you have fun?_ Red pauses for a moment, still gasping for breath and trembling with aftershocks before he manages to croak out,   


”...well, what’re you waiting for? let’s do it again.”


	5. Trapped In Wall (Fellcest)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mod: hello everyone i am going to be a power ranger for halloween!!! and reds costume is an 8 by 14 foot wall. happy fourth day of halloween!! (sham: fifth day, wym?) FIFTH HAPPY FIFTYH DAY OF HALLOWEEN
> 
> Sham: sorry i'm a dick i know mod
> 
> YEAH UH WE PROCRASTINATED THIS ONE THAT'S WHY IT'S COMING OUT AT LIKE 10:30 BUT HEY BETTER LATE THAN NEVER
> 
> so both of us have different headcanons on how teleportation works mine's like super detailed and mod is highkey there just to explain why red can't teleport out
> 
> ANYWAYS ENJOY

Red fucked up. And not his usual level of fuck up. No sleeping at his station, no mustard packets in his pockets when Edge runs his jacket through the washing machine, no socks on the living room floor. Those are easy fixes. 

 

No, Red fucked up big this time.    
  
“boss,” he bellows for the third time, legs kicking out angrily against the wall. 

 

Yeah. The wall. Red is stuck halfway through his  _ fucking bedroom wall.  _

 

It should have been a straight shot through the void into his bed, but just as he had been about to yank himself through time and space, drunk bunny had tossed a shot glass at him in farewell. In his effort to dodge the flying obstacle (because if he took it with him, it’d crash into the wall once he arrived and he did  _ not _ feel like cleaning that up) Red tugged himself just a bit too fast through his jump. 

 

Which led him to his current predicament. 

 

Red drags his claws through the chipped paint on his bedroom wall as his feet stomp on the other side. “i know you can hear me, ya bastard! c’mon!” There’s a distant chuckle from somewhere in the house and Red screeches his fury to the rooftops. If he could, he’d teleport out and kick his brothers ass (gently. No need to be a dickhead) but he  _ can’t.  _ Not now that his magic has morphed him into the wall. If he goes, the whole thing goes with him, and Edge said that if he ever redecorated the house like that again he would sleep in Snowdin Forest for a week.

 

“seriously, bro, just get the saw and help me out!”    
  
Red snarls when he hears nothing but more snickering from downstairs. Finally, there’s the sound of someone rummaging around, a soft ‘nyeh-heh!’ of success, and the quiet tapping of Edge’s feet as he makes his way up the stairs. 

 

“Knock knock,” Edge chortles from the other side of Sans’ bedroom door as he raps his knuckles against the wood. Sans smacks a hand into the wall in frustration. The shit eating grin on his brothers face when he creaks the door open  _ almost  _ makes Red smile, but he manages to turn it into a sneer at the last second. 

 

“oh look, an asshole, it’s just what I wanted for gyftmas,” Sans quips.    
  
“Your asshole is on the other side of that wall, actually. I’m just the repairman,” Edge fires back without hesitation. It’s unexpected enough that Red snorts before he can stop himself, and Edge beams victoriously. Red immediately barks out,    
  
“don’t look so excited, dickweed, that was just a sneeze, i ain’t laugh at yer shitty joke.” 

 

Edge raises a brow-bone, leaning against the door slightly as he stares at his trapped brother. “Oh, really?” he says, the first hints of a smirk gracing his expression. “Pity. I’ll just have to find another way to get a reaction out of you.” And then he shuts the door, despite Red’s protests.

 

“boss?! ya better be goin’ to get the damn tools!” he shouts out after him and when he’s met with no reply he starts kicking his legs out again, beating against the wall. “boss, you dirty rat, come help me!” If he can’t get the fucker to help him out of compassion, he damn sure can annoy him until he does. He’s about to start screeching at the highest decibel he can reach when there’s a sudden yank on his shorts, exposing  _ everything  _ to the cool air of the hallway.    
  
“w-wait-- what the fuck are you--” 

 

“I  _ told  _ you,” Edge interrupts, running a gloved finger down his lower spine to the tip of his tailbone, “I was going to find another way to get a reaction.” Red hisses through his teeth at the gentle touch and wriggles in place. 

 

“g-get me outta the damn wall first, you  _ pervert _ ,” he chokes out, but his feet still and he feels the fight leave him as the familiar sensation of his brother’s fingers on his body wrack through him. Edge ignores his empty grumbling in favor of teasing his fingers along Red’s sacrum, an area he knows the smaller skeleton finds incredibly sensitive. The touch is enough to drag a rumbling groan from him, which immediately comes to a stop when Red hears a self satisfied chuckle come from somewhere behind him.    
  
“What was that, brother?” Comes Edge’s voice muted through the wall. 

 

“a whole lotta  _ n-nothin,” _ Red snaps. It loses a bit of the heat he was going for when his voice comes out in a pathetic whine. Edge only hums and continues his ministrations, circling the tips of his fingers all along his ischium and ilium. It’s ridiculously frustrating, being forced to just lay there and take it, unable to move or stop him. Sure, they’d experimented in bondage before, but Edge has never  _ blindfolded  _ him or anything. Red’s always been able to see what’s going on, been able to anticipate his every move. Now he’s got no  _ clue  _ where he’ll be touched next, every caress making him jolt from sudden shocks of pleasure.

 

...If he’s honest with himself, it’s kind of hot. 

 

A sudden press of something  _ hot and wet  _ against Red’s coccyx has him crying out in bliss; the huffs of laughter that blow against his sensitive bones makes Red pound against the wall in an effort to handle the overwhelming wave of sensations rushing through his magic.    
  
_ “fuck!  _ oh, fuck, yes-- right there!” Any inhibitions Red had from before are gone now as he screams his pleasure into the empty room. The pointed claws of his brother’s hands are satisfying in a maddening way; coupled with the long tongue that’s curling up along the hypersensitive area of his pubic symphysis, it’s too much for Red to hold back his gasping moans. 

 

Edge seems to take great joy in forcing these reactions out of him, if the sharp increase in effort is anything to go by. Red squeals and kicks his legs out as he feels the sensations grow stronger and stronger, pushing him towards orgasm faster than he ever had before. His entire coccyx is engulfed by Edge’s mouth without warning and it’s just enough to get Red cumming. His entire body spasms from the climax, bones rattling against the wall in a way that would be hilarious if it weren’t for the fact that he was too busy trying not to pass out from how hard he just came. 

Edge just pets him softly as Red settles into the afterglow. There’s a time for gloating, but now isn’t it; he’ll wait until after Red is tucked softly into the covers beside him to poke a bit of fun. For now, he needs to let Red cool down, relax, and come down from the high so that they can worry about getting him removed from the--

 

“hey, now that i bust a nut, could ya bust me out?”

 

...On second thought, maybe Edge should just leave him in the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow us on Tumblr:  
> @modambrosia  
> @undertale-writing-challenges


	6. Daddy Kink & Cock Worship (CherryBerry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so this is. a scene from our rp. because we realized halfway through that 'wait tomorrow we have daddy kink and cock worship' and then i like to think we both had the same lenny face when we realized that
> 
> so yeah this is just a roleplay that's been refined into more of a fic type thing which wasn't hard all we had to do was change my roleplay style to blend with mod's and yeah. so. enjoy. the shit. we've been doing. with our free time.
> 
> it's a very wonderful and romantic roleplay.
> 
> also there's a line in this somewhere that describes red's magic as padparadscha basically because mod thought sapphire was red and google was like 'well sapphire's cant be red' and so I went bitch try me I know my steven universe.  
> -Sham
> 
> hi :-)  
> -mod
> 
> follow us on tumblr @modambrosia and @undertale-writing-challenges

_“If my baby boy wants something, then he’s going to have to ask nicely,”_

 

 _“w-want Daddy to… to fill me up… please.”_   


______________________________________________________________  


“Let’s get you out of these clothes, Teddybear. I want to see all of my pretty boy,” Blue murmurs, fingers catching along the hem of Red’s sweater.

 

Although this is nowhere _near_ their first time together, it still feels as special to Red; all the _excitement_ of their first time without the shame of being caught or the worry of feeling accepted.

 

Frantically, he tries to tear himself out of his sweater and wiggle out of his pants at the same time. Unfortunately, he moves so quickly that his sweater can’t keep up, and he yelps as his arms get tangled up with the sweater around his neck. _Damn turtleneck._ He knew it was going to choke him up eventually. “u-uh-- i think-- i think i’m, uh, stuck?” He squirms, trying to wriggle free, but only ending up looking like a worm on a string.

 

Blue can’t help but giggle, covering his mouth with a hand as he chortles at Red’s little predicament. “Alright, stay still,” his voice is filled with mirth as he tries to untangle the other. Turtlenecks just aren’t practical fashion choices for skeletons, what with their head size vs their neck size. It’s just not a good idea. He manages to free Red from his cotton prison, expression nothing short of amused, staring down at him with a thousand-watt smile. “There’s that pretty face.”

 

Blue reaches down to pop the button on Red’s pants, pulling them and his underwear down in one fluid movement, shuddering at the way his cock bobs to attention. “So sexy for me… I’m so glad you decided to stay.” he murmurs, leaning back to watch the expression on Red’s face as he reaches a hand down to play with him. But his sinful little hand doesn’t go for his lover’s cock, instead moving _lower_ to tease that rim of muscles just beneath. Red bows his back in surprise, forgetting just how sensitive he was down there. He’d been too afraid to touch it himself after Blue had taught him just how pleasurable it could be.

 

“You wanted me to fill you right? Nice and tight with one of my toys?” He doesn’t push his finger in, only tracing it around the puckered entrance, teasing Red in every sense of the word. “One of the toys _I_ use? To fill _me_ up and make _me_ come? Do you want that? Do you want to be filled with one of Daddy’s toys?”

 

“ _hnnn--_ Daddy-- yeah! p-please, fill me up with-- with yer cock, Daddy,” he begs, trying to thrust himself down onto Blue’s fingers, desperate to relive the unbearable rushes of pleasure he’d experienced the last time he was played with down there. “w-want Daddy t’fuck me, _please!”_

 

Blue doesn’t even have the pretense of mind to chide him for his language because he sort of just freezes up, entire body stilling. The way he’d said that… sort of sounded like… _(fill me up with yer cock)._ Blue swallows hard. He’s shaking. _Anything you want,_ he’d said. And he wants to. But he _can’t._

 

Red whines at the loss of motion, hips continuing to wiggle for a moment or so as he’s so suddenly left stranded from stimulation. He’s about to say something pitiful, a little whimper of _Daddy, please_ on his tongue, before he looks up and sees the obvious panic on Blue’s face. “B-Blue? what’s-- are ya okay?” He sits up, ignoring his total nakedness in favor of scooting close to the other skeleton, grabbing him gently by the hands. He leans down so that his face is in line with Blue’s, furrowing his brow ridges. In as soft a voice as he can manage, he whispers “d-do ya wanna stop? it’s-- it’s okay, we c-can stop, if ya want. ‘m sorry fer-- fer forcin’ this on ya i-if ya didn’t wanna…” His sentence trails off and he wraps his arms around Blue, pulling him into a delicate hug.

 

“I. I don’t want to stop, Red. I want… I want to give you what you want,” Blue pulls away from the other just slightly so he can cup Red’s face in his hand “I just. _Can’t._ ”

 

And it almost as if he’s just going to leave that there, a simple _‘I can’t,’_ as if it explains things. But he turns his face away, a blush burning bright on his cheeks as his face scrunches up. “It’s. _Small._ ” he says, barely audible. He picks at the fabric of his dress, unable to meet the other’s eyes. “I don’t… ever make it. I don’t like it. It’s small.”

 

“oh, _Daddy,”_ Red murmurs in a hush, an affectionate smile blooming on his face. He reaches for Blue, a hand cupping his cheek, gently nudging the other to look back at him. “i don’t care w-what size it is, it’s perfect ‘cause-- ‘cause it’s _yers._ ” Fighting his submissive instincts, he rolls the two of them so that he’s laying overtop Blue, that beautiful dress splaying out around him.

 

“i jus’ wanna make ya f-feel good, Daddy-- c-can i… could i see it?” It’s okay if Blue says no-- he just wants to make him _happy._ It’s all Red wants in the world right now; Blue’s happiness.

 

A look of pure concentration crosses Blue’s face for a moment, before he turns his head away from Red’s intense expression, reaching down to shimmy up the fabric of his dress. His face burns brighter as he pushes down his tights and underwear, his cock bobbing up and (barely) over them.

 

It is. _Rather small._ Though it’s pretty thick for its length. It bobs just over the swell of his stomach. For his small stature, it seems proportionate… but looking at it as a whole, it’s _tiny._ “I. Heh. Told you.” he murmurs, self-hate painfully obvious in his tone. “You… You don’t have to… I can change it back if you want.”

 

“i-it’s so beautiful, Daddy,” he whispers reverently, one massive hand reaching to cup it gently. The glowing padparadscha magic that flows between his joints contrasts mesmerizingly with the cerulean tint of Blue’s little cock. if Red could comment any moment to memory forever, he’d be quite satisfied if it were this one. Blue’s cock jumps in his hand at the first touch, years of never summoning it making him _unbelievably_ sensitive. “stars, how-- how are ya so p-perfect?

 

Red shuffles down on the bed until his face is lined up with that sweet little prick. It’s small, yes, and it’s so unbearably _pretty_ that Red can feel himself drooling. The stout organ glows brighter than the rest of Blue’s body and it’s cushiony head is already bubbling with pre. “...i wanna put it in-- in my mouth. can i, Daddy? Please?”

 

“Oh gods,” Blue murmurs, hips shifting up into Red’s gentle grasp. It’s almost humorous how easy his small little cock disappears into the other’s large hand. Everything about him was so much smaller than Red. “Oh-- Oh please,” Blue rests a hand on the other’s skull, not pushing him down or forcing him. It’s a gentle presence, an assurance, and it has Red shivering.

 

The second he’s got permission, Red rushes forward to suckle on the morsel before him. The first touch of the head of Blue’s cock against his tongue has him whimpering in satisfaction-- it’s much sweeter than he expected, which just a small hint of tartness on the back of his tongue. _Blueberries._ Why is he not surprised.

 

Red takes it down to the root with ease, the size meaning he doesn’t really have to worry about choking himself on it, and he shivers at the weight of it against his tongue.  He’s never done this before, but he’s pretty sure he knows what would feel good; a bit of bobbing his head back and forth, letting the tip of his tongue swirl circles around the head and wiggling the flat of his tongue against Blue’s frenulum.

 

Blue’s hips jerk of their own accord, searching for pleasure in that sinful little mouth. The wet heat is _amazing_ and just the slightest bit of movement has him flying high with pleasure. “ _Please,_ baby boy,” he moans out, his other hand shooting down to press against Red’s head, both of them scrabbling for purchase against the smooth bone of his skull.

 

Somehow, having a cock in his mouth makes Red feel almost as good as jerking off. He grins himself down into the sheets once, stimulating his impossibly hard cock, but he stops himself before he loses control and comes without Daddy’s permission. He pops off for just a moment and plants a soft kiss on the head, peering up at Blue shyly as he murmurs, “a-am i doin’ good, Daddy?” And it’s those sinful little words that has Blue flying off the edge, choking on his own spit as he comes harder than he ever has in his life. His release splatters across Red’s face and drips down it in rivulets, marking him with a magic that’s thick enough to stain.

 

He lets out a shuddering whine as he comes down from his high, “Oh my Gods,” being all he manages to choke out.

 

Red lets out a breathless little giggle, sticking his tongue out to lick at what’s landed near his mouth, watching in awe as Blue slowly comes back down from the climax.

 

Once he’s sure Blue is at least partially aware of the world around him again, Red starts to shuffle up his body. He pauses every few inches to place a few kisses where he can reach, repeating this little song and dance until he’s back face to face with the other.

 

“s-so pretty,” he murmurs, cupping Blue’s cheek and stroking his thumb across the bone. The blue glow of his lover’s magic fascinates him in its beauty. Red smiles at Blue with as much love as he can fit into one expression, ignoring the throbbing in his cock to instead focus on the throbbing in his Soul. “thank ya… fer l-lettin’ me see. i-- i’m proud a ya, Daddy.”

 

Blue takes in a stuttering breath, eyes taking the shape of hearts so quickly at the words… Before they glint with a challenge and renewed arousal. “That’s my line,” There’s a little bit of magic and a little bit of struggle, and suddenly, Red finds himself the one being pinned. “You took such good care of Daddy… Made him feel so good… You deserve your reward now."


End file.
